reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Giant: The World of the Saguaro Cactus
"Desert Giant: The World of the Saguaro Cactus" is Episode 7 in Season 7. It originally aired on March 27, 1990. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar in the Sonoran Desert in Arizona. He takes a photograph of the sunrise. He says that that is spectacular, and so is spending every minute there. The Sonoran is the most lush and green desert in the world. Most people think of them as dry areas of sand where nothing grows, but that's not true. All kinds of plants grow in one, and animals find ways to adapt to that kind of environment. LeVar shows the viewers different kinds of plants and animals that live in one. One gets 10 inches of rain every year. That's why they're so dry. When you're in one, you should prepare before hand, by dressing in light colored long-sleeved clothes, bringing your own water, and wear a hat. One more thing to remember when you visit one: look out for cacti. The saguaro cactus is the Sonoran's famous tree. This kind lives for the most years. There is more information about it in the title book. LeVar shows the viewers an up-close look at the saguaro. The spines are on it for a reason: they keep animals from eating it. It absorbs water in its pleats every time it rains so it can store it inside to live throughout the year. When LeVar sees a woodpecker hole in it, he calls to see if any are inside so he can take their picture. There are many other kinds of cacti in the desert besides the saguaro. LeVar goes around taking snapshots of these. Different plants have adapted to this environment, and so have animals. LeVar shows different kinds of desert animals who adapt with their techniques of survival. The jackrabbit uses it long ears to give off extra body heat. The kangaroo rat burrows underground to keep cool and eats seeds. Birds stay cool inside the trunk of a saguaro. LeVar says that desert animals are shy. There are some, however, that can harm you if you're not careful, so keep as far away as possible. If you're a herpetologist, you know all about handling snakes. Jerry Brewer is one and he studies them. People are scared of them because they can be poisonous. But with a little know-how, you can find that they are actually gentle creatures. Jerry is part Indian, so he has an excellent love of desert life. He shows the viewers the parts of a rattlesnake. They can grow up to be at least 5 feet long. They also covered with scaly skin which helps them crawl along the ground. Every time one sheds its skin, it gets a new coat. When they make their sound by shaking their tails, it usually means that they're nervous. Whenever you see one, let it enjoy its territory and leave it alone. LeVar says that the Sonoran Desert will look different within a month. And within several, it will change all over again. Deserts have seasons that reveal all kinds of beautiful transformations. A song all about seasons in one is heard to describe it all. The Sun begins to set. LeVar says he'll never forget everything he has seen in the desert today. He states that it is remarkable because of the things that live in it and adapt to many things. It is all part of nature's work. As for him, he is leaving it the way he found it. And he will take home memories of what he took with his camera. A reprise of the desert seasons song is played during the closing credits. Review Books *Snakes Are Hunters *A Living Desert *Cactus Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes